Separation's Despair
by pirate blondie
Summary: this is my version of the sequel. i started it before the real sequel came out so whatever happens is COMPLETELY ORIGINAL! now that i have seen the sequel, i might throw in a couple lines from the movie or something but not really big events. they're all
1. Separation's Despair

ok. I made this before but...I'm redoing it. lol. cuz it started off bad and theres somethings I needed to change so...here.

======================================================================

'_tis done_

'_tis over_

_There is no more 'Elizabeth and I'_

_Only 'Elizabeth' and only 'James'_

_Two separate beings from each other_

_Once in love, now no longer_

_There is no 'we'_

_Only 'her' and 'I'_

_The 'us' is gone from our vocabulary_

_Our world together is no more_

'_tis done_

'_tis over-'tis dead_

_like my heart_

_I do not feel happiness nor regret_

_Only sorrow and lonliness_

_I do not know if I shall love again_

_If I do, it should be a miracle_

_For I loved you more than anything_

_But you had to let me go_

_Now,_

'_tis done_

'_tis over_

Norrington sat in his living room in front of the fire, once again, thinking of Elizabeth. He couldn't get her out of his mind. That's why he wrote all his poetry about her. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Couldn't simply accept the fact that she was gone.

_'Ever since Turner came along and stole my woman, she hasn't spoken to me. Not once. She hardly acknowledges my existance. Am I really that bad of a person to be lost to a blacksmith and then forgotten about entirely? I think not! But it's not entirely her fault. It's that bloody Will. If he hadn't have come along, Elizabeth would still love me. We could have had a family, little Jameses and Elizabeths scurrying all over the house. But alas, bloody Turner had to come along and ruin our future. Damn you to the depths, Turner!'_

Norrington's eyes flashed with rage and jealousy. There were reflections of the fire in his eyes and anyone could have sworn that the flames were from his rage. Only one year had passed since Elizabeth left him for Will, but the pain had not gone away. Still here he sat, doing nothing but gaze into the fire, blaming his problems on everyone but himself.

_'No! It was Jack's fault! If he had never come to Port Royal in the first place, NONE of this would have ever happened! After Elizabeth fell over the edge of the fort, my men could have saved her, and since she was unconcious she wouldn't remember who saved her and I could be given credit! We could have been wed the very next day! But no, Jack had to save her and then Will had to save her from the blood thirsty pirates and make her fall in love with him. Bloody, idiotic, stupid Turner.'_

He was a pirate after all. And before that a blacksmith. He couldn't comprehend why she loved him so much.

_'Why a blacksmith? Why a pirate? Why Turner?'_

-----Elizabeth's POV-----

She was happy with Will. After the adventure with Jack Sparrow last year, Will had become an un-official pirate. They both considered him a real pirate but they didn't let anyone know this for fear of him being hanged. Everyone else just thought of him as a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law. Just like his father.

Will longed to be on the open waters. He was seldom off them and when he was, he was always craving them, wanting to be out sailing and discovering new, uncharted islands. He also wanted to find the dreaded Isla de Muerta where their last adventure had been. Elizabeth would not permit this.

There had been rumors that Barbossa was still there and that his spirit haunted the island. La Isla de Muerta was an island that could not be found except by those who already know where it is and its name meant 'Island of Dead' after all. His monkey was supposedly there too and guided Barbossa's spirit to the occasional approaching ship who was lucky enough to find the island and seeked Cortez's gold. No one ever came back from voyages that left for La Isla de Muerta who had actually found it.

She once didn't believe in ghost stories. That's because none of them had ever been proven true. Last year, however, left her in fear of every ghost story she heard, truly believing that they could be true. She hadn't believed the tale Captain Barbossa told her while on board _The Black Pearl_ last year and that had been proven to be true, in the most terrifying way, why should others not be true all the same?

Either way she was still haunted by the memories of the cursed pirates. Even though all that had been captured after the curse was lifted had been hanged, their lifeless bodies thrown into the sea, she still had the nightmares and the notion that something like this could very well happen again.

She tried not to think about it. She often thought of Will to relieve her fears. She wished for a child. They both did. But her father did not approve of this. He had said that it had been too early yet. 'They had just been married after all. Only four months ago.' Well if you asked Elizabeth or Will, they would say that only one month would have been enough time, but her father was relentless.

They wished to get away, leave Port Royal and only come back secretly. They longed for another adventure like the one from last summer, but, of course, a lot less terrifying. Maybe once they left, if they left, Will could get branded as a pirate and maybe she could even become a pirate herself! This her father, she knew, would not approve of. But once they ran away, if they ran away, who was going to stop them? Her father surely would not send the Royal Navy out looking for her...again.

At least she hoped not.

They were on board the ship that Will had bought with the wedding money. They named it _The Longing_. It was an odd name for a ship, but they had come up with the name because they both longed for so many things that they could not have and thought that this way, aboard _The Longing_, maybe they could get what they wanted.

"Will?" Elizabeth broke the silence of the breazy summer day.

"What?" Will was staring out to see, leaning against the mast.

"Can we get away? From Port Royal, I mean? I want to get out of here and hardly ever come back. It brings back too many fearful and depressing memories that I don't want to have any longer. I want to start life somewhere else and start a family. With out consenting my father first."

That was what Will had been wanting to hear for a long time.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to get away. I have no importance in Port Royal. It wouldn't bother me if we ever came back. When do you want to go?"

"I don't know. But some time soon. I'm sick of waiting around for my father to finally approve of us. He never will. We both know that. I just want to leave."

"Me too. Well, we're going to need to get lots of supplies. I think we could be ready to leave in about three days if we really pushed it."

"Good. I have a feeling that Port Royal is not going to be the happy little town it used to be if we stay any longer."

He kissed her and then started barking orders to the crew to pull up the anchor and be ready to head back soon.

_'And so it begins.'_

_==============================================================_

ok... FYI: Norrington 'wrote' that poem as if he truly believed that Elizabeth loved him back. -cough-crazy-cough- anyways...review please! thanks!-pirate blondie


	2. Redrum

ok. hope u guys like it so far and hope u like this too! review please!

* * *

Norrington looked down at his new work. _'It's perfect.'_ He thought.

He sat down in the midst of all his poetry and other works. But something was missing. _'Elizabeth. She is the only thing that can make me feel complete. Make me whole again. Hmm...maybe if I can't have her as my love, yet, I can have her as a very close friend. At least then I would get to see her more. I know! I'll invite her to dinner. Just a casual dinner to her, but a long awaited treat to me.'_

"I shall send a letter at once."

-----Will and Liz's POV 2 days later-----

After a long and tiring day of preparing, Elizabeth came home exhausted. Her arms were full with food, a keg of water and other needed items. As she was turning the corner onto Royal Court, on which her and Will's house was, she suddenly saw a flash of navy blue and felt a very large bump.

"O! Elizabeth! I'm terribley sorry. I'm afraid I wasn't looking where I was going. My dear, let me help you..."

Elizabeth was sprawled on the ground surrounded by the supplies she had bought.he looked up, a bit surprised already, and got a gentle pang of shock. "O...hello Commodore."

She took his outstretched hand and felt him shiver slightly as he pulled her up to her feet.

"Thank you Commodore."

He smiled at her almost too excitedly and said "Call me James, my dear."

She smiled nervously back. "Thank you, James."

"Let me help you with your things" He bent down and began gathering things up that were scattered on the ground. After everything was picked up an awkward silence I, then:

"Did you get my letter?"

"I'm sorry I don't think I have. But then again I haven't been home all day. May I inquire as to why you were I to me?"

"Well Elizabeth, I've been thinking and one of my thoughts has been about our fr-friendship." He could barely bring himself to say the word for he longed so badly to say something more than that. But he went on. "It seems that, ever since last summer, after Sparrow escaped again–"

"O are you still searching for him?"

He was a little astounded for being interrupted but didn't want to ruin his chances so he answered.

"Yes, indeed we are still searching for him but my men feel they have an idea as to where he is."

"That's good...o! I'm sorry! Please go on."

"Thank you...after Sparrow escaped again, it seems that things have been rather awkward between us. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes...I've thought that too. Ever since Will and I have been together, we've been rather distant from each other."

Struggling to keep his composure he thought, _'She had to mention the stupid bloiter...'_

"Yes well, it's been rather hard on me seeing that I have no one but me to turn to, I thought maybe we could have dinner, as friends, to.. catch up on things."

He sounded perhaps too enthusiastic when saying this for his smile looked rather demon-like. For a moment, Elizabeth was at a loss for words. Norrington's over-enthusiastic smile was a bit frightning. The thought also I to her that this man was once her fiancé, who just asked her to dinner-as friends. She had no way of knowing exactly what he was thinking but she knew that no man simply wanted to be friends with a woman who was once his fiancé. She stared into his eyes and saw suffering contrasting his smiling face.

_'No man, no matter what rank in command, suffers that much from a missing convict and Port Royal is too small a town to have any major problems to get barely annoyed over. This man is suffering from loneliness, which I've caused. And a man that desperate is not a very sane one. This is not the man I once new. The old Commodore would never go to drastic measures such as sending a letter of invitation and then stalking around their house waiting for that person to receive it. No this man is no longer very sane...' _

"I am disinclined to aquiest to your request, Commo- ahem, James, but Will and I are very busy and shall be for sometime, I'm afraid."

Norrington hung his head. "I understand...that's quite alright...well..good evening then..."

"Good evening, James." Elizabeth turned to walk up the steps to her home when Norrington spoke again.

"Um..Elizabeth..I'm curious. What are you so busy with?"

_'Stupid bloke! He's not supposed to ask that!' _

"Er-well, Will and I have some plans for –er- a party."

"A party? But what ever for?"

She managed a nervous laugh. "O, James. Trying to spoil the fun are we? It's a surprise." She laughed again and shook her head as though it was a real funny joke. "O..right." he laughed as well. "Ta then!"

"Good bye, James." She turned and walked up the steps to the house. She knew it was a very poor lie but then, who can lie perfectly on the spot like that?

-----Norrington's POV-----

_'How dare she turn down my invitation!'_ He had been "walking by" the house to check up on his letter when he had bumped into her. _'Then she tries to cover herself by saying she was busy with a surprise party? Well, what do they have to celebrate that's surprising? She will pay for this. No one ever turns me down. I never should have let her get away with marrying Turner in the first place. But she will pay for it. That bloody Will is the cause for all of this. He was clearly meddling with piracy and I wouldn't be at all surprised if he was one already. How did Elizabeth end up with him? It's an outrage! But she will pay. No matter what it takes. No one turns down James Norrington. I will make her love me and if she doesn't, she will suffer, like I have, but worse, much worse.'_

-----Will and Elizabeth's POV-----

Elizabeth told Will about Norrington's invitation the moment he got home.

"I'm just glad we're leaving tonight.'' He said after she had finished. "Just think, in seven hours, we won't have to deal with him or anything else again."

Elizabeth and Will spent the rest of their last afternoon home putting all of their food and supplies into giant sacks, taking their time and trying to keep their nerves as calm as possible. At around five-o-clock, there was a knock on the door.

"A letter and a visitor all in one day? Wow! We're popular!" Will went to the door while Elizabeth finished tying the last sacks closed. But before she could finish Will came bolting back into the room.

"Will? What is it? What's the matter?" He bustled around for his jacket and pulled Elizabeth to her feet. "Your father- your father has-"

Just then Gillette walked into the room. "He's been murdered."

* * *

heehee. Te gusta? Sí? No? (you like? Yes? No?) sorry. I'm on a spanish role now lol. first day of high school was today and spanish was crazy so im tryin to get back into it. I forgot most of it over the summer. Lol. but ya. u like? Review please!!!

ILoveOrli-27: thank you! here it is! or well... there it was...

adoring fan: thank you boo boo! Lol. im using the name that rachael gave u cuz I don't think that u'd like me to use ur real name. um...as to how I do it? yo no sé. Lo siento, bebe. I guess it just comes naturally?

Lonaargh: thankyou. Yea, I guess the 'barking' Will is a little odd...but o well. thank you for your 2 cents. Maybe I can buy a gum ball lol.


	3. surprise!

i am mad, sad, and shocked all at the same time. which has put me in a very bad mood. the losers that reported my story or however they got it off, did what they did, and my 'you' story got f-ing removed. im going to scream. (computer scream) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

and they won't let me restart my story [on this account] until the 26th. im not waiting that long... so look for my new penname: la chica triste. it translates to 'the sad friend[girl]' from spanish. i told u guys i was on a spanish role lol. and im sad so...it goes. so that's what my 'you' story's gonna be on.

so... here it is. from scratch. i hope i can get all my 103!!! reviews back so help me out here guys...please... and review.

o...ya. and just so i can't break any 'rules' -cough-GAY-cough-

**_disclaimer_**: I own no characters from PotC. Or the Evanescence lyrics.

* * *

Elizabeth felt as though her stomach had just caven in. She felt sick and her legs gave out.

_**catch me as I fall. say you're here and it's all over now. speaking to the atmosphere. no one's here and I fall into myself. this truth dragged me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.**_

She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. "no..."

Will and Gillette carefully supported her between themselves and walked as quick as possible towards her father's house, the giant elegant house that she grew up in, that she got kidnapped by pirates in, along with so many other memories. The journey to that house was not an easy one. Her legs buckled beneath her four times, as though they were made of gelatin. She could not bring herself to realize that her father could be dead. She passed out.

When she woke up again she was standing in front of the house. Someone was trying to talk to her but she couldn't hear much.

"We're going to bring you in now, dear" She nodded, not knowing exactly what was going on. Will and Gillette carried her through the front door and the scene she saw next was one she would not soon forget.

There were papers scattered everywhere, covered in blood. At least one drop on every paper.

"Wh-what are all the p-p-papers?"

"Looks like love poetry."

Blood was standing in puddles on the floor as though there had been a shower of it. The blood became darker and thicker as they walked to the center of the room. Flies buzzed around everywhere, more and more as they walked. Elizabeth gave out a shrill, terrified scream.

There, lying in the midst of all the blood splattered papers was her dead, bloody father.

"Stabbed twice in the heart."

Hot tears began streaming down her face. Her vision was blurred but something seemed wrong. She blinked away the tears and then she noticed. Elizabeth was crying so hysterically now that she could barely get the words out of her mouth.

"Wh-wh-where-" She paused to wipe tears away and clear her throat. "Where's h-h-his-his..."

"I think she's asking 'where's his head?'"

She let out another shriek and fell into Will's arms. "yes..."

Gillette looked around the room for help but none came.

"We haven't found it."

**_I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come._**

"Will, let's go home. I can't take this anymore..." she said in a very small voice.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Since you are the Govenor's only remaining family, it is up to you to decide where and when he shall be buried."

She looked at her father's headless bloody body then back at Gillette. "I know in my heart that none of you would like to be buried in such a state as this, am I right, Gillette?"

He gave a groteque smile as he looked at his feet. "No. I doubt anyone would."

"Well then, neither shall my father."

"Shall he be burned then?"

"Yes..." she said as silent tears slid down her cheaks. "Then have his ashes buried next to my mothers grave. As for when, as soon as possible. He would have wanted that."

"Yes, Miss. I think he would too."

She turned and Will followed her out into the slowly darkening sky.

"Do you want to wait until all this has quieted down to leave?"

"Yes...let's only wait a few more days though."

The rest of the walk home was spent in reverent silence. As they turned onto Royal Court she looked up at their house and began to cry again. Her father had bought them that house. Now he would never get to see them spend anymore time in it. He was gone and he left tragicly.

They reached the front steps and walked up them. Will placed his hand on the door and turned to look at Elizabeth before going in. "We'll just get a good night sleep tonight and then figure out what we're doing about the trip tomorrow, alright?"

But Elizabeth wasn't listening to him. She was staring at the now open door that Will had opened while he was talking. She was staring into the room beyond the door with her mouth hanging open. "Er- Elizabeth? Is -er- something wrong?"

But Elizabeth just stood there, too scared to move. Tears brimmed her horror filled eyes as they stood fixed on the room beyond Will.

_**imobilized by my fear and soon to be blinded by tears.**_

Will, still looking suspiciously at Elizabeth, slowly turned his head to find the source of Elizabeth's rigidness. It didn't take long to find it. Staring up at him from the middle of the room was the Govenor's head, surrounded by papers just like in his house. The Govenor's normal happy shining face was distorted into a face of shere terror. And who wouldn't look like that if he was about to be stabbed twice with a knife and have his head cut off? His bright blue eyes were now dull and dry and his mouth was open as if yelling.

"Wait...what's this?"

Something was sticking out of the Govenor's mouth. Will bent down cautiously, as if suspecting to see his eyes move, and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper, folded into a neat square. He unfolded it and held it out so Elizabeth could see too.

"Surprise!"

Elizabeth screamed.

"Oh my God!"

Will dropped the paper and backed up against the door.

"You said you told the Commodore we were planning a surprise party?"

She nodded, now shaking and crying hysterically. "Surprise..." she muttered, holding her head in her hands and shaking.

Will looked around at the clustered papers on the floor. They were all exactly the same except for the slight differences in handwritting. They were all a poem, one single poem written over and over again on different pieces of paper. He started reading it out loud.

" 'tis done, 'tis over, there is no 'you and I', only 'Elizabeth' and only 'James', two separate beings from each other, once in love, now no longer.' -this guy's gone mad if he thinks you actually loved him!"

Elizabeth walked over to Will and he pulled her close to him.

" 'There is no 'we', only 'her' and 'I', the 'us' is gone from our vocabulary'-"

"Well it was never in mine." she said weakly to the paper.

" 'Our world together is no more. 'tis done. 'tis over. 'tis dead, like my heart, I do not feel happiness nor regret, only sorrow and loneliness, I do not know if I shall love again, if I do it shall be a miracle, for I loved you more than anything, and you had to let me go.' -look the handwritting changes. it's sloppier now- 'but now, 'tis not done. 'tis not over. your father's dead, like my heart feels without you, and many more will be, come back to me Elizabeth, and the madness stops-, it's done, it's over.' "

They stood there for a while, holding eachother. Elizabeth burried her head in Will's shoulder and he began stroking her hair.

"I want to leave tonight." she said her voice still a little shaky. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I was really hoping you'd say that." he said and kissed her on the forehead.

An hour later, just before leaving, they found a nail and nailed a piece of paper to the door.

"Surprise!"

_**I can stop the pain if I will it all away. If I will it all away!**_

* * *

eh heh heh heh...lol. thanks for ur reviews.

CrAzY Pigwidgeon: ya....well i really dont like norrington. dunno why. he just bugs me i guess. but if u think about it, he really loved lizzie and they were engaged and then she just dumps him aside for a blacksmith/pirate. ya he's kewl and hott and everything but from his POV...and in those times? phew! i'd lose my sanity too!

ILoveOrli-27: (see above.) thank you.

Bulletproof Dork: haha. love the penname! thanks for reviewing.

Lonaargh: lol. maybe it was one of those itty bitty marble sized gum balls that you can buy in cartons. if u just bought a single one....maybe i dk. nvm. lol. ya that is a scary image...mwahaha!

thanks to all who reviewed. i hope to be seeing more! -pirate blondie xoxo


	4. He's Back!

yea! i get to update finally! don't forget to review!

* * *

Norrington sat in his favorite, most comfortable chair, gazing into the glowing embers of the fireplace, smiling menacingly. He was no longer surrounded by the poetry he had worked on for so long. They were all in the late Govenor's house and the Turner's. 

_'I did it. It's done. I suspect that they know it was I who killed her father. I gave enough hints. 'Surprise' was a little subtle but 'come back Elizabeth' surely was hint enough. I suppose I should go visit them later on today. They will know it was me but they won't do anything about it. They can't. I'd threaten them with something else. Someone else. No...no, Elizabeth will come quietly and when she does I'll kill that little whelp Turner...I think I'll go check up on them now.'_

But just as he was walking out the door, Elizabeth and Will were already more than half way to Tortuga.

-----Will and Liz's POV-----

Elizabeth was leaning against the side of the ship, silent tears running down her face. At the helm, Will told his first mate, Davie Butts , to take to wheel. Yes, his last name was Butts and if anyone made the mistake of saying something to him about it, he'd rip their head off with ease. It could be worse however. He could've been named Harry.

Will made his way over to where Elizabeth was standing and put his arms around her. He kissed her tenderly and started to whisper in her ear.

"It's ok now. We're gone and it's all over now. Norrington's mad and someone will realize that he did it soon. He'll pay the price for his crime."

"But Will," she said breathlessly. Tears were flowing faster now. "Now that my father's gone, Norrington will take his position. Being Commodore is only a step away from Govenor. (A/N: I don't know if it really is or not, just go with the flow.) Will, Norrington is the Govenor now..." Her voice broke and she sobbed into Will's shoulder.

"But don't you see? We're not in Port Royal anymore so we don't have to follow his lead-"

"But now he can order his men to search for us. He doesn't have to ask my father for permission or anything and he'll probably change rules and get rid of some and he'll force people against their will and-"

"And with Jack's help, he won't be able to catch us. Jack hasn't managed to get caught yet and if he does, he's got loads of people to back him up and get him out of trouble."

"But Norrington said his men thought they knew where he is-"

"HA! I would love to hear where they think he is! Norrington is such a bimbo, he'd probably lose his big head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders."

_**And I'll want to believe you, when you tell me that it'll be ok. Ya I'll try to believe you, but I don't.**_

Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose you're right. But let's stay clear of Port Royal for a while, right?"

"Of course...I wonder what Jack's up to now anyways..."

-----Jack's POV-----

Captain Jack Sparrow was aboard his pride and joy, _The Black Pearl_. Being at the helm of the _Pearl_ was probably the thing he loved most, besides rum of course. Jack was returning back from his voyage to the dreaded Isla de Muerta and headed for Tortuga to celebrate. There was still a lot of left over treasure and Jack kept going back to la isla for more and more. Nobody knew for sure what the captain did with the gold but rumor had it that he had an enormous stash of rum hidden in the shores of Tortuga.

The rumor was close to true. He did have a huge stash of rum, but it was not hidden in Tortuga. There were too many other rum lovers there who could sniff it out even if it was buried a hundred feet in sand.

No, the rum collection had started in the same spot that Elizabeth had trashed last summer.

On Lost Island, as Jack had named it, in the secret pit, three giant steps past the hollow palm tree, was where Jack's rum was. He had claimed the island as his own (though there was no way of securing it under his name) because well, why not? He'd been marooned there twice and lost one of his most precious things both times. First the _Pearl_ then his rum, thanks to Elizabeth. He therefore decided to call it Lost Island, though most people just called it the spit of land.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled, "We'r nearin' Tortuga. Shall we get ready t' dock?"

Jack shook himself out of his thoughts about his rum and looked out towards the island of Tortuga. They were still a ways away but the _Pearl_ would get there in no time. _The Black Pearl_ was the fastest ship in the Caribbean.

Tortuga really was quite beautiful during the day. Its white beaches sparkling in the sun. Palm leaves blowing in the wind. Little children playing in the calm glowing waters. Ships aiming right for them.

_'Wha'?'_

He looked over and saw a ships bow aiming at the_ Pearl's_ starboard side.

_'Wha' th' bloody 'ell do they think they'r doin'? They'r gonna ram us!'_

He spun the wheel hard, causing the ship to shift hard to the left.

Gibbs, as well as the rest of the crew, was caught unaware and sent flying onto his stomach. Jack was the only one left standing.

"Jack? Wha' was 'at for?! If we done somethin' ta make ye mad, ye could'v jest yelled a bit couldn't ye? 'Sted of tryin' t' kill us!"

Anamaria was always accusing him of trying to kill them.

"Ana, if I were tryin' t' kill ye I would 'ave done it in a much classier style than knocking ye off me ship. No, did none of ye see? There's a ship a bit back there that looked like she was headin' straight for us." The crew looked past Jack to see the ship that was still coming after them.

"Blasts! If that's that bloke Norrington's men, we better get well out of 'ere." Gibbs said looking the slightest bit worried.

Jack, however, smiled.

"If that's Norrington, I want to wait for 'im. Haven't seen 'im for a while and I want t' see 'is face when he sees me escape...again. LOWER THE ANCHOR!"

Everyone just stood there for a moment.

"Move, ye lazy dogs!"

They gave a last warry look back at the ship behind them and set off. Except Ana and Gibbs.

They walked up to Jack and looked at the approaching ship with him.

"Cap'n. The _Pearl's_ in no condition ta fight. After a long journey like tha' one, she needs ta take it easy fer a while."

"Are ye lecturin' me bout how t' take care o' me ship, Gibbs?"

"No! Jest that I don't want nottin' ter happen ta her."

"We love this ship much as you do and we don't wanna lose her 'cause she wasn't up t' standard."

"Look, Ana. Gibbs. I appriciate ye concern for me ship but I think I'll know if I'm givin' her more 'n she can handle."

The ship was very close now. Not more than a few yards away.

"Have ye swords ready men!"

Ana gave a snort.

"And woman."

As the ship drew nearer still, Jack inspected the ship. It was in good condition, but fairly boring. Unpainted wood the color of chestnuts with three sets of bright white sails. Carved into the wood were the words: _The Longing_.

The Longing_? Wha' kind of a ship name is tha'?'_

He looked at the other crew as the ship pulled up next to them.

_'It's not Norrington...'_

Some of them looked like pirates while others looked like regular townspeople.

_'This is a crazy ship.'_

He looked up and down for the captain but couldn't find one.

_'He's gotta be round 'ere somewhere.'_

The ship stopped along the _Pearl's_ starboard side.

Jack walked from the helm to the side, wondering why their crew was just watching him.

Before Jack could speak a voice rang out from somewhere below the deck.

"Ahoy, Jack Sparrow!"

"It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!"

Then the speaker came on the deck.

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"So I see ye'v got a ship of yer own now Turner. Very good start but ye need t' work on that name."

Will walked over to the spot across from where Jack was standing.

"Decide to become a good merchant sailor, like ye father, aye?"

"Actually Jack, I want to get branded as a pirate."

"O good! And the woman? What'd ye do with her? Did it jest not work out?"

Elizabeth walked out on deck just then too.

"Hello, Jack." she said rather coldly. "And it did work out. We got married."

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Married? But- pirates don't get married, William." He laughed at the thought.

"Well, I'm not a pirate yet am I?"

Jack just gave him a stubborn glare.

"Well, what brings ye on this fine day t' Tortuga?"

"We were hoping you could help us. Get branded and everything and-"

"Whoa, did ye jest use 'us' and 'get branded' in th' same sentence?"

"Well, not exactly the same sentence-"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"-but yes. Elizabeth too."

"D'ye think yer father would approve of this?"

Elizabeth let out a sob as tears welled up in her eyes. Will hugged her and rubbed her back.

Jack just stood there, confused.

"Er- did I miss somethin'."

"That's the other reason we need your help, Jack. We're running from Norrington."

"That makes two of us."

"Well, since last summer, he's been getting a little..." He made circles around his head with his finger. "Mad."

"Personally I think he always was." His crew laughed.

"But this time he's seriously insane. There's something wrong with him."

Jack was silent.

"He murdered Govenor Swann."

He didn't speak until Will was done telling the story.

"So, will you help us?"

" 'Course I will! Anything to get back at Norrington right?"

Elizabeth finally looked up at Jack and smiled.

"Thank you."

-----Norrie's POV-----

_'They're gone!? Where would they have gone to? Surprise..psht! What is this lame joke they're trying to pull on me. Using my material too! Oh, they won't be gone long. Well, Turner will be of course. HA! Long gone.'_

He ran all the way to _Fort Charles_.

"Gillette! Elizabeth and Turner are missing!"

"What?! Poor couple. They must still be grieving over het father's death!" –GASP!- "What if they're going to kill themselves!" –GASP! -

"Calm down, Gillette. Order the men to meet me by the docks as soon as possible."

"But sir. All the men are out looking for Sparrow!"

"Wha-?! Oh this is insane! There must be some men still here."

"Well, sir. There are those two." He pointed to the far corner of the fort.

There sat Murtogg and Mullroy, debating over weather the ocean was green or blue.

Norrington groaned, knowing that they would not be finding his love very soon.

-----Barbossa's POV-----

He slowly opened his eyes as if they would fall off if he opened them too fast.

_'Am I dead?'_

He slowly sat up and looked at his surroundings. It was a dark cave with bits of light streaming through the ceiling of the cave. His legs were wet. He looked down and saw them laying in water. He looked around some more. Gold shimmers were everywhere. He moved his hands and grabbed a handful of what he was resting on. Gold.

Just then he heard something. The familiar sound of gold hitting gold. He snapped his head around in the direction the sound came from. The gold in the nearest pile was sliding.

"Whozere?"

His voice echoed around the cave.

Then he heard it again and saw gold sliding down another pile.

"Hello?"

Echoes and silence once more.

He turned back to the pile of gold he had picked up.

He laughed quietly to himself.

_'I know this place.'_

Suddenly there came a loud shrieking noise from somewhere behind the mountain of treasure he laid on.

Slowly trying not to make a sound he got up and staggered around the massive pile.

He smiled his biggest rotten tooth smile.

There in front of him was the cursed treasure of Cortez, Jack the monkey holding pieces of gold in his hands and the medalion around his neck.

* * *

confused? Yes...well...things will be explained later...REVIEW!

adoring fan: psht! i wouldnt kill you boo boo! you kno i love you too much to do that lol

williz: thankyou! i kno dont you just wanna smack norrie!

CrAzY Pigwidgeon: lol. i just tend to hav a thing for the tragic and sad writing. i dk what it is... but like all my songs that i write are all depressing and stuff too. i dk...

Daft like a monkey: chya! that'd be great for him!

Clueless-Patty: ya i really hate norrie so im making him extremely evil mwahaha! no jk. lol. i kno it does suck with the 'you' story thing. and it really takes a long to change all the 'you's to 'she's and stuff. grrr.

ILoveOrli-27: GOOD! never feel bad for norrie! lol.

Lonaargh: yea yea yea for evanescense lol! that's like my fav song on the whole CD. i LOVE it! lol ya norrie...grrrrrrrrr... i like gumballs too!

thanks so much for all your reviews! i love you guys sooo much! kiss kiss! i'll try to update soon but im just so busy lately that i hardly hav time to write anymore... EEK! im trying tho...really i am!


	5. New Occupations and Life After Death

Ch 5: New Occupations and Life After Death

* * *

Murtogg and Mullroy sat at the far corner of the fort, arguing over who knows what.

"Yes it is!"

"NO! IT'S NOT!"

"Gentlemen?" Norrington and Gillette had approached them.

"Oh! Yes, Commodore?" Mullroy said surprised.

"That's Governor, now," Gillette said trying to look impressive, and as usual pursing his lips and making his eyebrows jump.

"Is that so?" Murtogg said.

"Yes, well. Down to business...Mr. and Mrs....," he struggled with this a bit, "ahem... Turner have gone missing. I believe that they must have left on account of her lost father. I believe that may have gone into a depression and may do something rather drastic."

Murtogg and Mullroy just stared with their mouths hanging open.

Norrington and Gillette looked at each other then at the two soldiers, then back to themselves.

Norrington coughed. "Well. Since most of the other men are out looking for Sparrow-"

"Oh you haven't found him yet?"

Had Norrington not just been promoted he probably would have blown up at Murtogg for saying this. Instead, he bit his lip (hard) and stood there, his face turning purple, until the anger passed.

"No," he managed to say. "We haven't found him."

"That's a shame. Both that you haven't found him and that you're on the look for him," Mullroy said sadly.

"Ya. That Jack Sparrow was a pretty neat man, even if he was a pirate. Ye have to admit." Murtogg paused in admiration before going on. "Oh! Terribly sorry! Go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying... since most of the men are out, we are trying to gather as many soldiers that are left that we can."

The two soldiers just stood there staring at Norrington.

"So will you help us?!"

"Oh! Yes! Of course!" they said together.

Norrington clapped his hands together (scarily) much like Jack Sparrow would to say thanks.

"We are gathering supplies, men, and ideas to where Elizabeth and Turner may be as we speak. We shall be ready to leave in the morning. Everything clear?"

"Yes... however, isn't Elizabeth considered Turner, too? Murtogg asked.

Norrington cringed. "Yes, why?"

"Well you said 'Elizabeth ánd Turner' so... wouldn't that just be repeating yourself?" Mullroy added in.

Norrington threw his hands up in exasperation and stormed off.

'_Note to self: murder those two when I return with my love.'_

---Liz, Will, and Jack's POV---

Jack boarded _The Longing_ after telling his crew to anchor and meet back soon after sunset.

"Now. Turner... Turners. Let me get this straight," he said rubbing his temples. "Ye both feel ye'r in danger o' being killed or forced into marriage, right? O'course 'at's right. I'm always right. Now, here's th' part I'm 'avin' trouble with. Ye wanna pirates?"

"Yes Jack. For the ump-teenth time. Yes we want to get branded and become pirates!"

"...but... ye'r... the Túrners! I jest can't picture it is all."

"Jack. Trust us. You will."

"Yeh? Well noone'll be able t' tell ye'r one. That's for sure. Ye need t' change, a lot, if ye want t' be taken seriously. Hmmm..." He began circling them like a hawk, inspecting them. "First, ye need new clothes."

Five minutes later they were on the shores of Tortuga looking at the shops. Tortuga was definitely a different town during the day. Will remembered the last time he had been there, there were whores and drunks sprawled all over the town. Now, however, there were no drunks or whores but calm people walking around. They people didn't look nearly like the ones in Port Royal, mostly pirates, but at least not drunk out of their minds and women only half dressed.

Jack escorted them into a clothing store.

Immediately he picked out several skimpy dresses and shoved them into a changing room along with Elizabeth.

He then hurried Will over to the other section of the store, grabbed a couple of lose shirts and baggy pants, and shoved him into a changing room too.

Shortly afterward, Elizabeth screamed.

Will came flying out of his room; half dressed, and opened the door to Elizabeth's room.

The woman that stood in front of him didn't look in the least like the one he was married to.

"Elizabeth?"

There was a LOT of cleavage showing out of that tiny dress and a lot more leg as well.

He couldn't contain himself. He kissed her passionately.

After he let go eventually, she said: "Wow. Is it really that good?"

Jack started laughing.

"Elizabeth, I thought I'd only see ye like this in me dreams," he said smirking.

She couldn't help but smile too.

"I don't look too much like a whore do I?" She twisted around in front of the mirror.

"Oh, I wouldn't say tha', luv. But it suits ye all the same."

Will just kept looking her up and down.

Then he kissed her again, more passionately this time, and his hands began to wander...

Jack closed the door, laughing to himself.

'_I think th' lad could be a pirate but th' lass'll be more his whore than a pirate.'_

He laughed again and walked out of the store, headed for a pub.

-Barbossa's POV-

Jack the monkey crawled onto his shoulder, chewing on the medallion.

"What's goin' on, Jack? How am I livin' again?"

Jack the monkey held the medallion in front of the pirate's face and swung it under his nose a little.

Suddenly a light bulb clicked on inside his head.

He jumped up from his crawling position and every bone in his body cracked.

"OOO! How long 'ave I been 'ere?"

He took out his pistol and fired it at his foot.

He didn't even flinch.

Not one drop of blood oozed from the hole in his big toe.

He smiled and stepped into the moon light streaming from a hole in the cave.

An odd sensation came over him. He felt himself go deathly cold and his weight lifted away from him. He examined himself.

His fingers were long and slender, very white. No skin.

He was under the curse once more.

His mind was racing. He was both mad and extremely happy. He was alive again. But he was under the curse again, so he wasn't really living.

"I need answers..."

He stepped out of the moon light and took the medalion from Jack. He felt the gold on his fingers.

There was another odd sensation. He felt cold again but he wasn't in the moonlight.

"Barbossa."

He jumped and spun around looking for the voice.

There was a pale light coming from the chest of the cursed gold.

Slowly the light took shape and became more solid looking. Features took their place and he realized what it was. Or rather, who it was.

He gasped.

"Cortez."

"Very good."

"But...what are you doing here?"

"Can't a man come and admire his treasure? Besides. You said you needed answers." He paused and began walking, no floating, toward Barbossa. "Now, I could be the evil, torturing man that I am, but you just looked so pathetic down here and I couldn't help myself."

Up close, Barbossa could understand how this man wipes out so many men, so many armies, and forced civilizations out of their homes. He was terrifying. Scars covered his face which was thick and full of confidence. He was extremely tall, as well. Taller than Barbossa. He had huge broad shoulders and strong arms that looked like they could break a man in half. Cortez looked like one of those men that could terrify a lion just by looking him in the eye.

But Barbossa stood his ground, convinced that he would not look a coward in front of him, and said, "How am I still here?"

"Did the monkey not explain it to you enough?"

"I got that much! I jest meant, the curse was lifted and I was shot. How am I here now?"

Cortez began to laugh. "That's the part of my curse that I left out. If some greedy pirate, or a monkey in this case, that has just been relieved of the curse, comes back and takes another piece of my gold within a day of the curse lifting ceremony the curse comes back. To everyone. Everyone that took the gold before."

"So, Jack must have come back after everyone was gone and taken another gold piece."

"That's what I just said wasn't it? The monkey took a piece an hour after the curse was lifted."

"Then why did I just now wake up?"

"Since you were shot, you came back in a coma. Koehler as well came back in a coma. He was stabbed just after the curse was lifted and fell."

"So if the curse is upon éveryone again, then that means-"

"Your crew shall be coming shortly."

Barbossa just smiled his wicked smile and thought to himself.

'_Touché, Captain Jack Sparrow. Here we go again.' _

* * *

Sorry it took so long... but how'd ye like it folks? Review and tell me what ye think! Gracias! OO! New thing I'm trying.

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS**: what is you favorite college sports team? (if you're from the US) (well i guess you can answer if you're not from the US. i just wont have any idea what you'r talking about. lol.)

Clueless-Patty: did that answer your barbossa question? Lol. did ye get your internet back?

Williz: lol. ya harry butts. I couldn't think of any other name and that one just kinda popped into my head so it stuck.

Mrs Capt Jack Sparrows: ya Im with you on the straight jacket thing lol

adoring fan: ya I did finally update lol. I'v just been busy...grrr. lol. I'll try to write the next chappies for both this story and dream to die for asap. love you boo boo!

Daft like a monkey: whoa! That's weird how could someone sign on as you? im confused... lol. thanks for you review

And last but CERTAINLY not least my good friend:

Lonaargh: I blackmailed you and you blackmailed me and it worked both times lol. DON'T DEVORCE ME FROM WILL PLEEEASSE!

thanks again! luv you all! now review!


	6. Fun in the Sun

WOW! i'm excited! fanfiction decided to finally let people upload documents. yeah! alright well... this should be interesting since i started writing this a year ago. or two. i don't know. let's just say it's been a while. i'm going to try to spice it up a little bit. it was a tad boring but i'll see what i can do. i want to try to finish this before the sequel comes out july 7! so i'll update asap. ok now onto the story!

_**Disclaimer (for this chapter and the rest): I own nothing from pirates of the caribbean or any lyrics. Only my poetry if I decide to put it in.

* * *

**_

Ch 6.: Fun in the Sun

Jack and the Turners emerged from the shop wearing their new clothes and carrying their old. They dropped their clothes off in _The Longing_ and walked back to Tortuga with Jack.

Jack was determined to find a hat for Will and affects for both Turners. Only then would he attempt to find the man who branded him.

"Now you do know how to use a sword and gun, don't ye, luv?"

"Mr. Sparrow! Did I not take part in our little adventure last year?"

"Yeh, well, don't mean to put a whole in your keg, but ye didn't do much."

Elizabeth gave him a look of indignancy.

They came to an arms store and Jack told the Turners to wait outside for him.

" 'Fraid you two don't have a lot of experience with –erhm– bartering."

A few minutes later a loud bang sounded from inside the shop and Jack came running out with his arms full. He shoved a pistol and sword in each of the Turners' hands and –flustered– said, "Time we be heading off, eh?"

A fat man with a gun,the owner of the shop, barged through the door and the party took off running.

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth shouted.

"That's captain, luv."

"These are stolen arms aren't they!"

Jack put a hat on Will's head as he nervously glanced over his shoulder to see if the fat man was still chacing them.

"You're not starting off a very good pirate if you're acusing me of stealin' already."

They stopped running when Jack felt it was safe.

Elizabeth was hanging her head.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I'm trying! It's just not what I'm used to– not how I was brought up. I mean, what would my father say—" she choked.

Will hugged her tightly as she tried to keep herself from crying. Jack actually looked sorry for her.

"Don't ye worry about it, luv. The pain will pass."

Elizabeth looked up as if not believing him.

He smiled at her, and helped her up. "Now!" he said looking toward the sea. "Let's get back to me ship, eh?"

_'So Jack Sparrow does have a heart...'_ Elizabeth thought and smiled weakly.

On the way to the Pearl, Jack and Will were arguing over his hat.

"It looks fine the way it is! Let it be!"

"Jack, I look like I'm wearing an umbrella."

"I like you that way," the captain grinned his conceited grin.

"Shut up," Will said laughing and he pushed him.

Midstep and caught unaware, Jack fell and landed in the warm Caribbean water.

Surprised, his head shot out of the water.

"WILLIAM TURNER! You get in here and fight like a man!"

Still laughing, Will peaked over the edge of the dock.

"Nah, I think I'll leave you down there, Jack. I like you that way."

Elizabeth was ready. As soon as Will turned around again she pushed him in, too. However, he grabbed her before he fell. The couple went toppling over the edge to join Jack.

After the entire party was soaked to the bone, Will nearly had his head torn off, and all of them laughing until their sides split, the three of them went back to the Pearl.

Gibbs found them first.

"Sweet Mudder O' God! Wha' 'appened t' you, three?"

And like five year olds, each one pointed at the other.

---

Ragetti knew the very instant the curse was upon him again. The feeling of emptiness swirled throughout his body and the call of the gold engulfed him. On the trip back to Port Royal aboard the Dauntless, he and the other cursed pirates had to keep well out of the moonlight.

Once in Port Royal, they were "hanged." Govenor Swann had been happy about it, as well as that bloody scum bag Norrington. But the pirates found it very entertaining: a wiggle and a shake here and there, a last gasp and then hanging limp in triumph over the naïve people of Port Royal. The world thought them dead, extinct. They were free to do whatever they wished. Being undead had never felt so wonderful.

Their bodies were merely thrown into the ocean. No propper burial for pirates. At least they hadn't decided to burn them.

For over a year, the undead pirates had been walking along the bottom of the ocean toward La Isla de Muerta. They passed several islands where the townsfolk were too drunk to notice ragged pirates rising out of the sea but they weren't taking chances. They had already escaped Death's icy clutches once. They were greatful for second life.

The gold was calling them and the strange force pulled them more strongly with each day they did not have the cursed treasure in their grasp.

_'The ocean bed is much more beautiful than anyone thinks.'_ Ragetti thought. After his eyes had adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, he began to actually look around.

Brilliantly colored fish swarmed around the mid-deep, but in the deep, life really was a beautiful sight. Because of the lack of light, few species came to live. Long red and white tubular creatures and sponges sprouted randomly among cracks in the earth. Fish that produced their own light were common, as well as giant squid, whales diving deep for food, and the ancient secret giants of the sea.

The pirates marched on and on. For near a year they had been walking along the ocean bottom. Ragetti took a step and felt himself stumble. His foot was slightly higher than his back foot. They had begun their ascent back into the world.

Ragetti smiled to himself, as he tried to keep his wooden eye from floating away.

---

Norrington tried desperately to find men better than Murtogg and Mullroy to sail with him in search of Elizabeth.

As he walked up and down the dock, he knew what a helpless task it was.

Most of the men had never served in the navy but knew how to fire a shot and how to sail. No professionals here. Half of them despised Norrington and would try to over throw him as soon as they set sail. They were damn good sailors, though. He'd have to bargain.

"Gentlemen," he said, "you have come here today in search of an adventure, and that is what you will get.

"I know a lot of you hate me. However, if you don't show it you will be rewarded once we're through. Once Sparrow is found, his plunder will be spread out among the most loyal."

Whispers echoed down the line of men.

"Do you accept this challenge!"

"AYE!"


	7. Lightbulbs

Alright, I'm going to try and see where this goes...

* * *

Will, Liz, and Jack restocked on items they would need for their long journey before setting sail. They would head for La Isla de Muerta of course. Jack, being the greedy pirate he is, decided it couldn't hurt. Norrington had been there once but wouldn't be able to remember how to get back. Plus,Jack wanted some rum. He'd stop on his island on the way.

Elizabeth was not the least bit happy with this plan. She still feared the haunting memory of the cursed pirates, and part of her believed Barbossa was still there, waiting for them. But she had no choice in the matter. Jack's mind could not be turned.

"Don't you worry, luv. We'll be in an' out in a matter of minutes. Plus, it'd be a good experience for you, with you getting' branded and all," Jack said. He was still extremely confused as to how the Turners thought they were pirates.

Liz just shook her head and walked away.

_'This is going to be a long trip...'_ Will thought as he tried to comfort his wife. "I need a drink. Anyone else?"

"I'll take you up on that, Mr. Turner," Jack said almost jumping off _The Pearl_.

---

Barbossa was pretty bored all by himself on La Isla. Jack the monkey was there but he wasn't any real comfort. So most of the time he tried to coax Cortez back to help him with an escape plan.

"Well, Jack most likely has my ship now, so I'm stuck here. Even when the rest of me crew shows up in a few weeks time, we won't be able to go anywhere 'cause we don't have a bloody ship!" Barbossa could do nothing but complain.

"Calm down, you ungreatful little maggot. At least you're not completely dead. Jest jump on board the next ship that comes 'round here trying to find me treasure. I've been scarin' most of 'em off, the monkey too, but it gets old after a while." Cortez looked rather worn out. He was only a spirit but even spirits can get tired.

Then an idea popped into Barbossa's head.

"Tell, me. What about Jack Sparrow? Is the curse upon him as well?" He had just remembered their little battle last year. Jack had stabbed him but, of course, nothing had happened. When Barbossa stabbed Jack back, he revealed his little trick. He had taken a piece of gold without Barbossa knowing and could not die when Barbossa stabbed him.

The undead pirate looked interested for the first time in days.

"It's good to see, things are becoming clear again," Cortez said smiling wickedly.

---

Norrington and his very odd crew sailed from island to island looking for the Turners.

It was late in the day. The sun had almost set. They were approaching an island and he ordered the crew to dock in the port for the night.

The island was surprisingly wild. It seemed every light was lit in every house remotely near the shore. Some people walked around half naked and even naked. They were all drunk. People were shooting each other and falling on themselves. It was utter chaos.

It'd been a long journey and the Governor needed a drink.

"I'm going on shore for a bit," he said to Gillette. "Care to join me?"

The two navyment walked past many docked ships and headed for a bar. It wasn't difficult to find. The whole town had flocked to it.

Norrington and Gillette looked extremely out of place. The majority of the folk in the tavern had either very ratty clothes or none at all, while Norrington and Gillette wore new Navy uniforms. Everyone was too drunk to notice, though.

The bartender eyed them suspiciously, but they were customers, so stopped.

"What's yer poison, boys?"

"I'll have a spot of brandy, I think, and Gillette?"

"A rum runner, please."

Norrington looked oddly at Gillette.

"A rum runner? You're serious?"

Gillette nodded fervishly.

"Alright, but I'm not dragging you back to _The Dauntless_ once you're out cold."

Will, Liz, and Jack sat in a back corner of the tavern and discussed their course once more.

"I'm tellin' ye, luv. Ever'thin' will be absoluterly fine. Nrringtn don't know his left from hs right- ANOTHER RUM, I think, eh Will?"

"I don't think you know your right from left at the moment, Jack. But no, thanks. I've still got most of my first."

Jack headed off towards the bartender.

Even Elizabeth was a little tipsy.

"Yes, I s'pose he's right. Norrington's a bimbo. His wig –hic– is much too big for him. It's weighing down on his –yuc– brain too much." She laughed like a drunk woman. "This is good stuff!"

"Ay! Bill!" Jack yelled at the bartender. "'ow 'bout another, mate?"

-

Norrington looked very annoyed as the bartender made everyone else's drinks before his.

Someone yelled at the barteneder, Bill, from across the room. A usual, apparently.

-

"Ah, Jack!" he yelled back.

"This be yer sixth, already? Ye've slowed down a bit 'ave you?"

Jack winked at him grogily.

Bill the bartender got Jack's drink. "'ere. 's on the house."

Jack turned to go sit down but Bill called him back.

"Ay, do you know those two o'er there?"

"Aye, dat's Marty and Rusty, ain't it?"

"No, no you drunken fool. I know them. I mean those two in the uniforms. 'ho are they?"

"Ah, well that's Norrington an' 'is little pet, whasername... ah I forget. From Port Royal anyway..."

Jack walked back to where Will and Elizabeth were sitting.

-

Norrington's head whipped around as he heard his name called.

"Gillette, did you hear that?"

He stopped sipping his rum runner for a moment. "Hear what, sir?"

"I thought I heard my name being called. Do you see anyone we know?"

-

Jack reached their table, miraculously, without spilling his drink.

"Oy, look o'er there! 's Norrington an' 'is buddy! Funny 'ow they wound up 'ere ain't it."

Will spat out his last drink. "What!"

"Norrington?" Elizabeth shrieked. "Why is he here? How'd he find us?

"Wha' ye mean? Why're ye so shocked, all o' a sudden? The man's jest gettin' a drink!"

"Jack, you idiot, it's Norrington! The one who's after us!"

-

Norrington and Gillette both searched the bar for anyone they might know. There were too many people. Bodies were flying everywhere. People fighting and walking around aimlessly. It was impossible to see anyone for more than a few seconds.

-

Crouched down on their hands and knees, the three friends scuttled to the door of the tavern. It was hard enough to walk through the tavern but to crawl was a completely different story. They scurried past fights here and there, but just as Elizabeth was sliding by the end of a table, someone was being thrown off the edge of it. He landed on her and she screamed.

-

Norrington's eyes flashed to the sound of the scream. There on the floor near the exit were Will Turner, Jack Sparrow, and Elizabeth.

"RUN!" Will yelled as he yanked Jack and Liz off the ground and pulled them through the door.

Norrington charged after them, Gillette on his heals.

"Ye didn't pay, you bloody theives!" the bartender yelled after them.

The trio charged for the docks as fast as they could go. They leaped onto The Pearl and cut the ropes tieing her to the dock as they yelled for the crew to cast off. They also yelled at the crew of _The Longing_.

"Follow us! Quickly!"

Jack swung her around sharply and hoped Norrington was taking much longer.

---

Gillette ran to _The Dauntless_ and yelled at the crew.

"We've found them. All of them. The two Turners and Sparrow! We have to leave, now!"

The navymen bustled around making the ship ready. But they were slow and so was the ship.

---

Jack loved his _Pearl_. She was so fast! They were out of Tortuga in no time at all.

Despite how much he'd had to drink, the events had sobered Jack. They had also made him cocky.

Elizabeth looked extremely panicked.

He grinned. "I told ye, luv. Nothin' to worry ab—"

"JACK, LOOK OUT!" she yelled and pointed behind him.

* * *

Don't you love cliffhangers? 


	8. Abandoned

Jack drew his sword as Norrington's was coming down on his face. He blocked it and pushed it away from him.

"Norrington! Wha' are you doing 'ere?"

"Did you actually believe I was going to let you escape again?"

Norrington slashed at Jack and the battle began.

"Anamaria! Get us out of here!" Jack yelled between blows.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled, "Will get over here! Norrington followed us and now he's fighting with Jack!"

Will dashed over to where the two enemies fought, sword already drawn.

Norrington was an amazing sword fighter. Even as Will joined the fight, he fought off both men with ease.

They fought from the helm down the stairs, around the masts, until finally they cornered Norrington at the bow.

The undeserving Governor tried to spin out of the mess but Jack and Will were on either side of him. He smiled menacingly at the two friends and flipped over the edge of _The Pearl_.

"Stupid bloiter! I wanted to kill him right here!" Jack yelled furiously at the ocean.

"Well, I don't know how he'd get out of that. He jumped into the water but _The Pearl_'s just going to run him over," Will pointed out.

"At any rate," Elizabeth had just walked up, "we need to get as far away as we possibly can."

"Ay!" Jack shoved his finger in her face. "Where were you in our little battle, Miss 'I want to get branded'?"

Elizabeth just stared him down and walked away.

---

Norrington landed in the sparkling water as _The Pearl_'s bow smashed into him. He slipped beneath the surface and _The Pearl_ hit him again. He bounced into her repeatedly, each time knocking more air from his lungs and pushing him deeper.

Finally, Norrington found the stregnth to kick himself away from _The Pearl _and pull himself out of danger.

His head broke the surface of the water and he gulped for air. His head was swimming from lack of air and he was drinking it down. He was swallowing too much too quickly. The colors in his vision rocked and swayed with the ocean. He was so dizy. He threw up.

Once he composed himself, he looked around for _The Pearl_. She was already rounding the bend in the cove, heading toward the open sea.

He cursed.

His eyes then searched for his own ship, and he found her. The Dauntless was headed after The Pearl.

Norrington yelled for Gillette or anyone in his fleet; but the grandess was too far away for anyone to hear.

Defeated, he swam back to the drunken shores of Tortuga as the sun slowly sank into the emerald sea.

---

Jack followed Elizabeth and kept questioning her lack of help.

"I was scared!" she screamed at last. "Are you satisfied, now?"

"Well, luv. Why didn't ye say so?" Jack calmed down a bit. "Everyone gets scared, but ye've jest got to look past that. Erhm, it's not exactly somethin' I can teach. Ye jest have to learn on yer own."

She nodded, but only because she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She knew that she would never be able to be a pirate. Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter: a pirate. People would just laugh. Even she laughed at herself.

It was a joke.


	9. Figments of the Imagination

YEAH! i get to see the sequel tomorrow! i'm dressing up... weeee!

* * *

Ragetti and the rest of the cursed pirates surfaced in the dead of night. The air was thick with fog and the shores were very rocky. They had reached La Isla de Muerta at last. 

The men yelled and cheered as they ran through the tunnels leading to the giant cave full of treasure.

There it was: Cortez's cursed treasure. And on top of the chest sat they're old captain.

"Barbossa!" Ragetti yelled. He had never been so happy to see him.

"Aye," he shouted back. At that time the pirates had stopped rumaging to stare in awe at their captain. "Welcome back, gents."

---

Jack took the wheel of his precious ship. _The Longing_ was following _The Pearl_ at a safe distance. They were well away from Tortuga by now and Jack thought the Turners might like to be aboard their own ship again.

He called for them.

A thick fog had settled around them. It'd be way too risky to attempt to sail through this with _The Longing_ so close behind. He barked orders telling the crew to weigh anchor.

Elizabeth and Will joined him at the helm.

"I bet you two would like to be on yer own ship, now, eh? Ye might need some _alone_ time, if ye catch my drift." He winked at them.

They blushed. They were so good. It was almost gross.

Gibbs rang a bell and yelled out to the crew of _The Longing _to warn them that _The Pearl_ had stopped.

She pulled up right beside _The Pearl_ and dropped anchor.

"Goodnight, Jack," Elizabeth said before crossing over to _The Longing_.

The rest of the crew had gone to bed. It was just Jack and the moon now. He was tired but he didn't want to sleep. Instead he stared up at the stars and the endless sea that rolled on before him.

He felt strangely empty, as if he hadn't eaten for weeks.

He made to lean back on the deck and put his hands behind his head, but he stopped short.

Was it still his intoxicated mind or were his fingers no longer fleshy?

He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

They no longer felt like real fingers.

He looked at his clothes: all raggety and torn. He took off his boots. His feet were the same as his hands: white shiny bones.

_'No. No, this can't be. I'm still drunk. I'm dreaming. I'll wake up and everything will be fine. It's not the curse. It can't be. The fog is just coincidence and so is my sudden hunger. I'll just go to sleep and everything will be fine in the morning.'_

But Jack couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, his dreams haunted by Barbossa and that damn monkey.

---

William Turner slept restlessly that night. He had spent the evening in the company of a beautiful woman yet he felt nothing. Now his dreams were invaded by pirates and the bloody treasure of Cortez. Mostly he dreampt of his son, Will.

There had been a time, about a year ago, when he had been able to feel, to actually live again. But it had evaporated as quickly as it had come.

He had shrugged it off as another mere dream.

The curse couldn't be lifted unless they had his blood, and there would be no way to find his son. Pirates were greedy but also very ignorant and stupid.

The curse hadn't been lifted. It was only hope.

* * *

sorry for all the short chapters... i'm havinga sort of writer's block. i'll be able to post again soon. i'm just soo excited for the sequel! i won't add any secrets from that story though... only what comes out of my head... i know mostly where it's going. it's just adding all the dialog and extra stuff and stringing it all together that's so difficult. argh. 


End file.
